The Mysterious Black Haired Boy
by Isycat
Summary: What happened to Sirius on the day he ran away from home? Jasmine Greenwell finds a mysterious boy arrives at her house in the midst of a storm. One Shot Sirius B/OC


**The Mysterious Black Haired Boy**

**What happened to Sirius on the day he ran away from home? Jasmine Greenwell finds a mysterious boy arrives at her house in the midst of a storm. One Shot Sirius B/OC**

**I really should be revising for my exam which I have tomorrow instead of writing, so even if I fail the exam I at least hope you enjoy this...**

Jasmine looked dully out at the rain which was beating down against the pane of her bedroom window. The sky was so dark it looked as if was the middle of the night, instead of 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and the trees outside thrashed around wildly, bending so far it looked as if they were about to snap in half. Watching the storm was quite exciting, she thought, or at least much more than anything else around her.

Living in a remote cottage with only her parents and her dog, she tended to miss the company of other people her age. Of course, she had friends who would write from time to time, but no one lived close enough to visit regularly.

She was especially bored today though, because not only was it the wettest day of the entire year so far, but her parents had gone out to visit some friends for the weekend, leaving her at home alone.

Staring far out into the soaked front garden she found herself watching a swirling shape.

She observed it for a while, trying to decide what it was, but the harsh rain and mess of debris that was churning around made it impossible for her to decipher.

It gradually seemed to become clearer as it moved closer and it appeared to be a reasonably sized black mass, which was struggling through the torrential rain and moving towards the cottage as it battled the strong gales.

At this point her attention was completely drawn; her boredom forgotten. As it drew closer Jasmine realised that the dark shape was actually a reasonably large, black dog.

The dog carried on until it got to the front of her garden. Jasmine, being quite an animal lover herself, decided to go and help the poor thing and rushed downstairs to fetch some towels and a dog biscuit or two (in case it needed some encouragement), but when she opened the front door, instead of finding the dog, there was a dark haired boy.

He was completely drenched, as his reasonably long hair was sticking to his cheekbones and he was wearing what appeared to be strange robes that were hanging down from the weight of the water.

"C-can I come in?" he asked, shivering slightly.

"Yes, I suppose so," Jasmine replied. Unsure as to what had happened to the black dog she had seen before, she peered around the boy, but there was nothing but the empty garden.

"Thanks," he pulled a strange expression and it took Jasmine a moment to work out that he was trying to smile but was too numb from the cold to do it properly.

She slipped the dog biscuits into her pocket, handed him the towel, which he accepted gratefully, and then lead him through to the stove in the living room.

He sat down in front of it, kicking off his wet boots, and Jasmine went to fetch a few extra blankets out of the cupboard under the stairs for him and a cup of hot tea.

She made the tea as quickly as possible before returning to the living room and then sitting down opposite him.

"How on earth did you end up here?" she couldn't help but blurt out.

He seemed to consider her for a moment, before saying "I'm not entirely sure, I didn't really intend to come if I'm honest."

What a bizarre answer, she thought, uncertain as to what it could possibly mean.

"Alright," she continued, sounding unconvinced "well, what's your name then?"

"Sirius Black," he answered, a hint of a grin now showing as the warmth spread and he began to look less sodden. "And yours?" He inquired in return.

"Jasmine Greenwell." She told him, watching him carefully as he held out his hand.

"Well, thank you Jasmine," Sirius said sounding very sincere as he shook her hand.

Jasmine, who was finding this entire experience a little too peculiar, merely shook it in return and tried to smile.

"It's ok I suppose," she felt a little awkward talking to a boy who she knew no more about than his name "Why were you out in the storm? Where are your parents?"

His face seemed to darken slightly at the mention of his parents. "My parents are at home," she opened her mouth to ask if he wanted to phone them, but he seemed to anticipate this "but I don't need to contact them, they don't care what happens to me now."

"What?" Jasmine was horrified- his parents didn't care about him?

"It's alright," Sirius told her, although the dangerous edge in his expression told her it was far from alright "I hate them too."

The determined bitterness in his tone told Jasmine not enquire any further and she decided to try and change the subject.

"Do you want me to fetch you some dry clothes?" she questioned, pointing to his robes which still looked incredibly damp under the blankets. "I'm not sure they'll fit that well, but hopefully they'll be better than what you've got on at the moment."

He seemed taken aback by the request for a second before smiling gratefully and accepting.

Jasmine dashed off upstairs, wondering if all this was really happening; was there really a mysterious boy in her house, with a strange name, peculiar clothes and an intense dislike for his parents who appeared from nowhere, or was it all just a strange dream?

It struck her that perhaps she should've asked more questions before leaving him by himself in her house, but something told her that he was trustworthy, despite his odd appearance.

She could still hear the rain and the winds were raging outside and she wondered how long the storm would last for. This brought her onto the topic of whether she should offer Sirius a place to sleep for the night, despite not knowing almost anything about him.

Deciding to try to get to know him better first, she found some an old jumper and trousers of her dad's and brought them back down to him.

Sirius was standing looking at the television with an fascinated look on his face; as if he were trying to decide whether to try and touch it or not.

"Sirius?" He turned to the sound of his name being called. "I hope these will be ok for the moment." She handed him the clothes.

He quickly removed his robes, causing Jasmine to blush slightly and look away as his chest was very defined and muscular, and replaced with her dad's ratty old brown jumper.

When she looked back up again he was smirking and it suddenly occurred to her now that he was dry how strikingly handsome he actually was.

His face had something of an aristocratic beauty, with high cheekbones and an angular jaw line. His hair was as black as his name and it fell into his face with a casual elegance, despite the fact that it still appeared to be slightly damp. It also contrasted dramatically to his pale complexion, which also seemed to give his grey eyes a somewhat enchanting edge and caused them to dance when he found something entertaining. Despite the fact he was quite lean, he had toned arms and a pretty muscular body, with a scar on his lower abdomen that looked quite old. He was relatively tall for his age (he looked to be about the same age as Jasmine- 16) and he had long legs.

"See something you like?" He winked and Jasmine blushed even deeper.

"I don't even really know you," she admitted, feeling that she wanted to know more about this enigmatic boy.

"What do you want to know?" Sirius replied, as they both sat down on the squashy faded orange sofa nearest to the fire.

"Erm," she racked her brains for an appropriate question that she could ask "why were you wearing those strange robes?"

"I can't actually tell you that," he said to her, grinning apologetically "ask another."

Jasmine frowned, he'd said to ask him a question and yet when she did he refused to answer it.

"Ok, where do you go to school? She inquired after a moment or two.

"A boarding school in Scotland," he told her, his grey eyes dancing with some sort of internal laughter.

"Really?" His answer intrigued her, as she'd always fantasized about going to a boarding school and going on adventures surrounded by her friends "what's it like there? I've always wanted to go to boarding school, my school's so boring."

"It's great, my best mates go there too- James, Remus and Peter or Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. I'm Padfoot." He told her proudly, grinning widely as he said it "We call ourselves the Marauders."

"Wow, that sounds like so much fun," Jasmine was impressed.

"It is," Sirius agreed "what about you, where do you go to school?"

"In the village about fifteen miles from here," Jasmine told him, wishing she had something more interesting to say.

"There's not much around here is there?" Sirius commented "You must be the only civilisation for miles."

"We are." Jasmine confirmed, "So how did you end up here? It's not exactly on the route to anywhere,"

"I was running." Sirius' face took on a much more grave expression. "I just wanted to get away from my parents and everything, so I left and just carried on running."

"You ran away from home?" Jasmine couldn't imagine ever doing such a thing "where do you live?"

"In London," he told her, "I _lived _in London."

"But that's," she calculated it in her head "that's over fifty miles away."

"I know," he offered her a wolfish grin as a way of an explanation.

"I don't understand how you managed that," Jasmine admitted, before remembering something else she'd meant to ask him. "Did you see a dog when you came?"

Sirius' eyes widened slightly for a second before his face became impassive.

"No sorry, what did it look like?"

"Well," she tried to think back to the dark swirling mass that she'd seen emerge "it was very big, and black- nothing like my own dog- and that's about all I could make out, but when I came downstairs to let it in there was nothing there. Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

She was suspicious as to how he couldn't have seen the dog; they were in the same place at the same time for goodness sake- unless she truly was going insane?

"No, I didn't see a dog." He repeated and, although she still wasn't convinced, she decided to let it drop.

"Do you want something to eat? I was going to have Shepherd's Pie for dinner," she felt it was only polite to offer.

His face lit up at the mention of food and he eagerly accepted.

Jasmine prepared the dinner while Sirius (who had tried to help but it was quickly obvious that he obviously knew nothing whatsoever about how to cook) asked her questions about her past.

When they sat down for dinner at around 7 o'clock, Sirius knew that Jasmine's favourite food was Pizza (although she rarely got to eat it), her favourite colour was purple (and always had been), she had got her dog, Floss, when she was nine and they had been almost inseparable ever since. He'd also learnt that she had a few friends back at school but she wasn't really close to anyone because she lived too far away and her parents were often away working.

Jasmine still wasn't sure what to make of him; on one hand he was completely charming and gorgeous, but he also seemed to be hiding something from her because he kept changing the subject or leaving parts of a story out. She found it incredibly perplexing and quite annoying.

They spent the rest of the evening in front of the fire and even watched a bit of television- something which had appeared to baffle Sirius at first because he claimed that they didn't have a television at his school or at home, but he quickly got used to it and seemed to find it entertaining.

When it came to around half ten, they decided to head up to bed.

Jasmine gave him some dry blankets (as the ones from earlier were still damp) and a pillow so that he would comfortable on the sofa. The she leant him some of her Dad's pyjamas and then quickly exited before a repeat of earlier could occur (she didn't want to go through the awkwardness of being caught staring at his defined chest again!).

Much later, as she laid in bed unable to get to sleep, listening to the rain which was still battering the cottage (although it was possibly slightly less torrential) and thinking about the weird events of the day, she thought she could hear a faint noise coming from downstairs.

After a moment or two of debating she decided to go and see what it was. Pulling on her dressing gown and grabbing a torch, she headed downstairs.

Sirius was sitting on the sofa sobbing quietly- obviously unaware that she had come downstairs.

Jasmine felt a surge of sympathy towards him. It was clear that he was distressed and she wondered if it was because he had run away from home; despite his assurances that he was fine, it was clear that he was hurting inside.

She was unsure as to whether she should go and comfort him. Although the decision was made for her as her foot stepped on the loose floorboard at the bottom of the stairs and it gave a loud creak.

Sirius turned round at the sudden noise and, upon seeing her standing there, tried to turn back to the wall so she couldn't see his face.

Jasmine decided that she simply couldn't ignore the fact that he'd been upset, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he sounded very defiant and determined to pay no attention to her, but the fact that his voice broke slightly gave away what he was really feeling.

"Sirius," Jasmine said kindly, placing an arm on his shoulder "I know that's not true, it's ok to cry you know. It's alright to let your emotions out sometimes."

He turned round to face her and, although his eyes were slightly red, he still looked devastatingly handsome.

"I ran away from home," he told her "I finally managed to get away from that hell hole, but at a price."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"My mother she-," he paused, seeming unable to say the words.

"What did she do?" Jasmine asked concernedly.

"I can't say," he closed up again "not without telling you everything else anyway."

At this point Jasmine became slightly frustrated, he'd been nothing but secretive the entire time she had known him, which would've been fine except for the fact that he clearly needed to talk to someone and obviously couldn't without disclosing the secret. It was incredibly exasperating.

"You can tell me," she said, a little too loudly to be comforting and he glanced up at her looking a little taken aback. "I mean, I won't tell anyone. Who would I tell anyway?"

Sirius seemed to regard her for a second before nodding slightly

"Alright," he agreed "but if you tell anyone, a single soul, I'm in big trouble. It's not just my secret."

Jasmine was shocked, she hadn't actually expected him to give in; he'd seemed so determined to keep it hidden.

His next question surprised her "what do you know about magic?" he questioned.

"Magic?" she replied, incredibly confused "I don't know, like that stuff you believe in when you're little, you know, fairies and stuff?"

"Kind of," his face twisted slightly as he struggled to think of how to phrase the next bit. "But what if I told you I could do magic?"

"I would think you were joking and laugh," she smiled "what's this got to do with your secret? Don't tell me you're a wizard!" she said jokingly.

"How did you know?" now it was his turn to look confused.

"What?" Jasmine stared at him in astonishment "you actually are?"

"Well yes," he told her still looking baffled "but how did you know?"

"I didn't," she replied "I was joking. You can't actually be a wizard though, that's impossible."

"I'll prove it to you," suddenly he got up from the sofa and walked into the middle of the room.

Jasmine was just about to ask what on earth he was doing when all of a sudden the black dog from earlier appeared exactly where Sirius had been moments before.

She felt her mouth drop open and it was a good job she was already sitting down because otherwise she would've fallen over. How was this possible? Did magic really exist?

The dog looked up at her as she stared at it in confusion and, a moment later, it winked at her before transforming back into Sirius.

"Pretty cool huh?" he said, underestimating the act completely. He waited for Jasmine's reaction, but she was too shocked to do anything more than stare. "Are you ok?" Now he sounded concerned, "I won't hurt you or anything."

"I'm fine." she began "I suppose. Just extremely shocked."

She thought about the implications of what he had just shown her, quite a few things about him now made sense; the strange appearance, the bizarre nicknames he and his friends had, the strange clothes he was wearing (she assumed they were some sort of wizarding wear). However, there was one thing it didn't explain.

"So what's all this got to do with your mother and running away?" She asked, trying to be tactful about it.

"Oh right." the concerned look vanished and was replaced by the dark expression from earlier "My mother."

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I come from a very old wizarding family who think you're only worthy if you have 'pureblood'," he made a disgusted face "I don't agree with their values, like they expect me to, and so we've never exactly got on." She got the impression this was an understatement from the look he gave her "It's got worse since my uncle died and left most of his money to me, and not my parents like they expected. It meant that I felt like I could live without them and so I didn't even bother trying to stop the arguments."

He took a deep breath, despite his even tone, this was clearly bothering him "It just got worse and worse, until yesterday when just I couldn't take it anymore. My mother had been ranting on about how muggles- that's non-magical people like you- were being allowed too much freedom and that our kind weren't doing enough to stop it. I don't really know what happened, but I just stood up and shouted at her to shut up. Of course, she didn't take that particularly well and shouted at me in return," he made a face at the memory "she told me that I was a waste of space, that I was a disgrace, not only to the family, but to the whole of wizarding kind and that she wished I've never been born."

He stared into the smouldering ashes of the fire "and then she used the Cruciatus Curse on me." Jasmine didn't know exactly what that meant, but the way he said it caused a shiver to go down her spine, and she could guess.

"That sounds terrible," she told him sympathetically. She leaned forward and hugged him in what felt like a feeble attempt to comfort him.

"It wasn't exactly a walk in the park," he admitted, clearly trying to make it seem like less of a big deal. "So then I left, just ran for it. I didn't really think much about anything at all until I ended up here. Thank you for taking me in, I was probably in a bit of a state."

Jasmine thought back to the Sirius that she had first met; half drowned and freezing cold, compared to the one now in front of her; handsome and full of life (even if he was a little disheartened currently), and couldn't help but agree.

"It's all right, I couldn't have left you out there, you would've died of hypothermia or something." She told him truthfully, but there was still one more thing she wasn't sure about. "Where will you go now? I mean, as nice as it would be, my parents would never let you stay."

"I'll probably stay at mate James' house, until I can buy a flat or we go back to school," he seemed to brighten at the idea.

"Sounds great," she yawned and looked at the time, it was approaching one in the morning. "I'd better be getting to bed now." She stood up from the sofa and was about to move towards the stairs, when his voice stopped her.

"Jasmine?" She turned round and was surprised to see him standing up too.

"Yes?" I asked, not really sure what was happening, but feeling the slightest bit excited by it.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he said, and for some bizarre reason she felt disappointed; as if she thought he was going to do something else.

"It's fine, night." Jasmine mustered up a tired smile and turned to go back upstairs.

Suddenly she felt his arm on my shoulder and, when she turned back this time, his lips touched hers.

It took her a moment to work out what was actually happening; he was kissing her! It was a sweet kiss- the kind that promised nothing but was still enjoyable and he tasted like pears and chocolate; two of Jasmine's favourite things. She ran her hand through his silky hair and he held her waist, sending and electric feeling through her.

"Was that ok?" Sirius asked, his smirk had returned, although now it was more of a smile.

"That was perfect," Jasmine couldn't help but smile in return, even though she was probably blushing, she found she really didn't care. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sirius' smile diminished slightly "Goodnight Jasmine."

"Goodnight Sirius," she flashed a smile at him once more as she glanced at him before going back to bed.

He was standing up next to the sofa; his hair was mused and messy, although somehow in a good way, as if he was artist and it gave him a creative edge, his lips looked slightly swollen and red and he was grinning the same wolfish way as earlier, although by now it looked slightly weary.

She relaxed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly despite the rain that was still pattering against the window; dreaming of black dogs and gorgeous boys.

The sound of birds chirping woke her up and she opened her curtains to find the sun shining down across the fields in front if the cottage, making the devastation of last night seem no more than a distant memory.

Jasmine went downstairs to see if Sirius was awake yet, but the sofa was empty and he was nowhere in sight. She felt disappointment surge through her, she had hoped to see him for a bit longer, even if it was only a few hours.

As she walked into the kitchen something caught her eye, a small piece of paper was lying on the side next to the kettle.

_Dear Jasmine,  
I'm sorry I have to leave without saying goodbye properly.  
The storm cleared up and I didn't want to intrude on you any further. I hope you can forgive me for telling you about magic and then leaving you. I'm sorry you have to keep it secret, but it's the only way.  
I wanted to thank you again for everything; last night was something I'll never forget and I hope you won't either.  
Love  
Sirius _

There was also a smudged black paw print underneath the name, from where Padfoot had left his own signature.

Jasmine felt an overwhelming mix of feelings. On one hand she was devastated that he had left and wished that he was here again; apart from anything else it had been nice to have the company, and she still couldn't believe that a boy that amazing had actually kissed her. However, a small part of her was also pleased he had left before things could turn awkward, she wasn't sure what it would've been like to see him again, but she could imagine that it might've been strange and that would've spoiled everything.

So she convinced herself it was better this way and hid the letter away in her draw for when she needed to remind herself that it had truly happened; that Sirius Black was real.

Jasmine's parents returned that evening and her life continued on as usual, stopping only when something unexplainably magic happened or when she caught a glimpse of a large black dog in the street many years later.

**And there it is. The one shot that practically forced me to write itself.  
I know some parts were a little cliché but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
Let me know what you think: Was it good? Or was it a waste of time?  
:)**


End file.
